This invention relates to farm equipment in general, and to pull-type swathers in particular. Swathers commonly have a relatively long swather reel mounted on a wheeled frame which, during use in a field, is towed transversly to the reel axis by a tractor or like towing vehicle attached to the frame by a hitch or the like usually at one end of the frame. The overall width of a swather, however, generally prevents it from being towed in this widthwise manner through farm gates, along roads or the like, for transportation, for example from one field location to another. Accordingly, it is common practice to change the relative positions of the tractor and swather frame for transportation purposes to enable the tractor to tow the swather frame and reel lengthwise rather than widthwise.
Various systems have been proposed for changing the relative positions of a tractor and swather as between the widthwise and lengthwise towing configurations. In general, however, these systems tend to be complex, time consuming or involve other disadvantages.